My Sweet Marionette
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: "Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin kehidupan normalku kembali, lagipula siapa itu Gilbert Beilschmidt, Buku Perjanjian, Konflik Lama Dua Keluarga, dan kau bilang aku mengandung bayimu? Itu konyol!" / "Hhh, begini akan kujelaskan dari awal. Kumohon mengertilah, Al" / Karena tak mau mendengarkan nasehat ayahnya, Alfred harus terjebak dalam masalah yang ternyata melibatkan tiga keluarga...
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah rasa penyesalan menyesakkan dada Alfred malam itu. Ayahnya telah melarang untuk keluar rumah saat bulan purnama tiba, namun pemuda itu tak mau tahu dan tak mau mendengar. Malam semakin larut, tak akan ada yang mungkin menolongnya saat ini. Terjebak dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan besar, menindih dengan ukuran badan yang tak sama dengan Alfred, membuatnya harus rela dijamahi, dinikmati, dan dilahap habis.

"S-sakit, a-ahh! H-Hentikan," pinta Alfred dengan suara yang terdengar sensual di telinga, "A-aku ingin pulang."

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai, bersabarlah," ujar lelaki bertubuh besar itu dengan terus mendorong masuk kejantanannya masuk penuh gairah.

Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis Alfred, membuat tubuhnya basah dan terasa panas. Menggeliat. Alfred menggeliat saat bibir lelaki itu menyentuh tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Menjilat, menghisap, menggigit sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Ini buruk. Alfred tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Papa, Dad_, tolong aku._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Pair(s): RusAme, Slight FrUk – FACE Family**

**Reevelin Foster Braginski (Alaska) © Velika/Adelfia Kirkland**

**Warning: M-Preg, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Bloody Scene(s), etc.**

**For Al Dee Haywill**

* * *

**Brownsville, Texas.**

"Kudengar 'dia' memakan korban lagi dan korbannya itu..." sebuah lirikan sembunyi-sembunyi tertuju pada Matthew, "Putra sulung dari keluarga Bonnefoy."

"Maksudmu Alfred. Alfred Bonnefoy yang terkenal berisik itu?"

"Iya, untungnya dia ditemukan masih hidup, baru kali ini korbannya dibiarkan hidup."

"Aku pun ta-..."

Matthew menggebrak meja, berdiri, dan menatap dua orang yang terus membicarakan kakaknya. Biasanya Matthew diam dan tak mau terlihat mencolok –lebih tepatnya sering terlupakan– tapi kali ini ia akan serius. Ini menyangkut keluarganya.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian apa, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan tentang kakakku?" iris _violet_-nya menatap tajam pada dua orang itu, "Memuakan, aku harap lelaki itu menjadikan kalian sebagai boneka dan menusukan pipa besinya ke leher kalian."

– _**Deg!**_

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi mereka, Matthew mengambil tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk pulang. Kesal rasanya jika harus mendengarkan gunjingan orang-orang mengenai kakaknya. Memangnya kenapa kalau kakaknya selamat dari korban penyerangan pembuat boneka gila itu, apakah itu sesuatu yang aneh?

Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini kotanya mengalami sesuatu yang dibilang ganjil. Setiap bulan bulan sabit dan bulan purnama muncul, ada saja orang yang akan dinyatakan hilang dan dua hari kemudian ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas dengan salah satu bagian tubuh yang hilang –lebih tepatnya dipotong atau diambil. Banyak orang beranggapan bahwa semua keganjilan itu ulah si pembuat boneka dari Rusia yang tinggal di dekat Pemakaman Wintersville. Sejak kedatangannya ke kota ini setahun lalu, berbagai keanehan pun terjadi. Mulai dari hilangnya beberapa anak gadis yang masih perawan, serigala hitam yang sering berjalan berkeliling kota, hingga yang terakhir beberapa warga kota yang hilang dan ditemukan dalam keadaan tak utuh. Walau dibilang mencurigakan, sayangnya tak ada satu pun bukti yang menunjukan bahwa dialah dalang di balik semua kejadian ganjil itu. Ini sulit.

Lelaki Rusia yang bernama Ivan Braginski itu memang tak suka keluar dari rumahnya. Keluar pun hanya untuk ke toko kain membeli beberapa gulung kain dan kadang ke swalayan untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan. Perawakan yang tinggi besar, rambut berwarna terang, dan syal yang panjang menjuntai memberikan kesan khas pada dirinya. Walau tak banyak bicara setidaknya ia tipe yang senang tersenyum. Namun tak ada yang tahu arti di balik senyum manisnya. Apakah itu senyum yang tulus dari hatinya ataukah hanya sekadar formalitas, semuanya abu-abu.

Sudahlah, lagipula yang penting kakaknya selamat dan tak ada satu pun dari tubuhnya yang hilang. Setidaknya... sebelum ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya 'hilang' nanti.

"Papa Francis, _Dad_, Matthew pulang," ujarnya memberi salam.

Francis melongokan kepala sedikit dari dapur, tersenyum melihat putranya yang baru saja pulang. "Mattieu selamat datang, honhon."

"_Dad_ mana? Kok tidak kelihatan."

"Oh, Arthur sedang di kamar Alfred. Sepertinya ia demam dan kondisinya menurun sejak, yah, kau tahulah."

Matthew terdiam sejenak. "Umm, begitu."

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung kenapa kau membiarkan anak itu hidup dan malah menitipkan 'sesuatu' padanya," tanya seorang seorang lelaki berwajah Asia yang duduk di hadapan Ivan. Iris _dark-brown_ lelaki itu hanya memandang lurus pada boneka kelinci kecil yang Ivan pegang. "Itu akan menimbulkan kehebohan nanti."

"Tak apa, aku tahu resikonya. Setidaknya Gilbert tidak akan mengira kalau aku menitipkannya pada pemuda itu."

"Ivan, dia itu laki-laki."

"Kiku, aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil, da." Ivan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar jendela yang terbuka. "Ini yang terakhir untukku dan Gilbert, kalau dia masih kukuh juga, aku tak punya pilihan untuk membunuhnya."

"... kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhnya?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Ivan. "Lindungi pemuda itu dan bayinya, buat kontrak yang baru dengannya, dan kalianlah yang harus membunuh Gilbert. Buku Perjanjian itu tak boleh jatuh ke tangan pewaris terakhir dari keluarga Beilschmidt."

Kiku mengangguk. "Aku mengerti.

* * *

**Bonnefoy's House.**

**11.45 PM**

Panas.

Tubuh Alfred terasa panas.

Keringat terus keluar dan hawa panas terasa membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya mulai tak teratur, tenggorokannya pun terasa sangat sakit hingga berteriak pun rasanya tak mungkin. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tanpa disangka sesosok bayangan hitam sudah duduk di ambang jendela kamar Alfred.

"Kau terlihat kacau, mungkin kutukannya sedang bekerja pada tubuhmu." Bayangan hitam itu bergerak mendekat dan menampilkan sosok sesungguhnya. "Tak apa, sebentar lagi juga sudah tak terasa panas."

"K-kau! B-berengsek!"

Alfred mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat untuk meninju wajah lelaki itu, namun tenaga kalau kuat dan tinjunya pun tertahan. Sial.

"Ssshh, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu semarah itu, aku akan bertanggungjawab."

**.**

**.**

Alfred hanya bisa tertunduk dan masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ivan Braginski, lelaki yang kini ada di sebelah ranjangnya, orang yang telah menggaulinya pada waktu bulan purnama bulan lalu, adalah orang yang membuat Alfred harus berurusan dengan masalah baru.

"Kenapa harus aku, Ivan? Kenapa?!"

"Maaf, tapi saat itu hanya kau ada di dekatku. Aku juga tak tahu, tapi aku mohon kau mau menerimanya, da."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin kehidupan normalku kembali, lagipula siapa itu Gilbert Beilschmidt, Buku Perjanjian, Konflik Lama Dua Keluarga, dan kau bilang aku mengandung bayimu!? Itu konyol!"

Sebuah ciuman berhasil mengunci bibir Alfred dan membuatnya berhenti bicara. Kedua tangan Ivan meremas lembut pundak Alfred membiarkan pemuda itu untuk rileks. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Ivan melepaskan ciumannya, menatap iris biru langit Alfred dengan mantap.

"Hhh, begini akan kujelaskan dari awal. Kumohon mengertilah, Al."

"Jangan seenaknya menyingkat namaku!"

"Da, da, da... Alfred."

Ivan membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan tak menunjukan sedikit pun ada kebohongan. Alfred awalnya masih tak mau tahu dan tak mau peduli, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ivan membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada lelaki bersyal panjang itu. Alfred pun perlahan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Ivan tanpa keraguan.

Konflik dimulai ketika keluarga Braginski dan Beilschmidt berebut hak milik Buku Perjanjian. Buku itu dulu dimiliki oleh keluarga Kirkland namun karena salah seorang putrinya menikah dengan keluarga Braginski, buku itu pun berpindah tangan. Di lain pihak Gilbert Beilschmidt yang menaruh hati pada putri keluarga Kirkland menyimpan dendam karena lamarannya ditolak. Sejak saat itu Gilbert bersumpah untuk membunuh putri dari keluarga Kirkland dan itu sungguh terjadi. Gilbert berhasil membunuh Irine –putri keluarga Kirkland– dengan membelah kepalanya menjadi dua, mengeluarkan jantungnya, dan membakarnya agar tak bisa dihidupkan kembali.

"Kau bilang Kirkland?" Alfred menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin tak salah dengan marga itu?"

"Tidak, memangnya kau tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga Kirkland?"

_Kalau tidak salah marga _Dad_ sebelum menikah dengan Papa itu Kirkland. Dua tahun kemudian mereka mengadopsiku dan Matthew, tapi setahuku _Dad_ terlihat seperti orang biasa tak terlihat istimewa. Ini aneh._

"Alfred?" Ivan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Alfred, "Hey, Al, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya... la-lanjutkan ceritamu."

Ivan berdehem lalu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Alasan mengapa Buku Perjanjian itu diperebutkan karena buku itu berisi rahasia tentang alam semesta juga mantera-mantera sihir yang kuat. Walau begitu, hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa membukanya dan tak sembarang orang bisa membacanya.

"Di keluargaku, hanya aku dan Kak Yekaterina yang bisa membacanya, yah walau tidak semua bagian kami baca."

Alfred sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Buku itu tak seperti buku pada umumnya yang menggunakan huruf untuk bisa dibaca, melainkan gambar. Gambar-gambar itu pun hanya bisa dilihat jika kita tahu cara melihatnya dengan menyebutkan mantera yang tepat." Ivan menghela napas panjang. "Ilmu sihirku saja masih di bawah rata-rata, jadi... ya begitulah."

"Lalu buku itu sekarang ada di mana?"

Ivan menunjuk pada perut Alfred dengan telunjuknya dan itu sempat membuat Alfred bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ivan."

"Kau ingat saat kita tidur bersama dan saat itulah aku memberikan kutukan padamu. Walau kau ini laki-laki saat ini kau sedang mengandung anakku, kau akan mengalami kehamilan normal pada umumnya, dan melahirkan pada usia kandungan yang kesembilan."

"T-tapi bagaimana cara keluarnya dan apa hubungannya dengan buku itu?"

"Cara keluarnya?" Ivan tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja dengan membedah perutmu dan mengeluarkan bayinya. Itu mudah. Lalu hubungannya dengan buku itu... aku yang merubahnya menjadi sebuah janin dengan ritual yang tak kau perlu tahu caranya."

Membedah?

Dia akan membedah perut Alfred dengan nada suara yang begitu santai. Seakan Alfred hanya sebagai objek untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya. Ini gila. Laki-laki ini gila. Alfred belum siap untuk mati dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum hal gila lainnya terjadi.

–**o0o0o–**

Lima bulan kemudian..

Arthur membalikan cangkir tehnya lalu menuangkan teh dalam poci ke dalamnya. Aroma bunga kamomil tercium dari teh dalam cangkirnya. Menikmati teh di sore hari memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak lama, selain memang kebiasaannya dalam keluarganya. Arthur mulai menyesap tehnya, namun kedamaiannya di sore hari harus terganggu saat Alfred memanggilnya dari belakang.

"_Dad_," panggil Alfred, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Gah! Ada apa, sih?! Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka saat ada orang yang mengganggu waktu pribadiku!"

"Maaf, tapi..."

**.**

**.**

Arthur hanya bisa memijat keningnya dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pantas saja beberapa bulan terakhir ini nafsu makan Alfred sangat besar di banding biasanya, perutnya pun semakin membuncit. Arthur kira itu hanyalah timbunan lemak dan berulang kali menyuruh putranya untuk berdiet. Sayangnya itu bukan timbunan lemak, melainkan berisi sesuatu yang hidup. Saat Arthur menyentuhnya pun, dari dalam perut Alfred seperti memberi respon dengan sebuah tendangan lembut. Ini tak masuk akal.

"Maaf, aku baru menceritakannya sekarang, _Dad_. Aku tahu aku salah, kalau saja aku waktu itu mendengarkan omonganmu ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

"Hhh, ceritakan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi." Arthur masih tertunduk memegangi kepalanya. "... aku masih tak percaya ini."

Alfred mengingat-ingat kembali saat ia keluar rumah untuk pergi ke sebuah karnaval di tengah kota. Padahal Arthur sudah memperingatkan agar jangan pergi, tapi Alfred tetap ngotot pergi. Alfred melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap sambil bersenandung kecil tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ada seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lelaki beriris rubi itu sejak awal sudah mengincar Alfred dan terus memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

– _**Wush!**_

– _**Grep!**_

"Akh!"

Suara Alfred tertahan saat seorang lelaki menariknya dari belakang dan membungkam mulutnya. Ia mendorong Alfred sampai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, menindih tubuhnya, menatap Alfred dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Iris rubi sewarna darah terlihat gelap dan membuat Alfred bergedik ngeri melihatnya.

Alfred tak mampu berpikir jernih saat lelaki misterius itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri memperlihatkan dua taring yang seperti ingin memangsanya saat itu juga. Lelaki itu memakai setelan serba hitam dengan jubah yang senada, rambut platina terlihat kontras dengan iris rubinya.

"Tak usah takut, aku hanya menginginkan rambutmu saja." Lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya, mencium rambut Alfred dengan agak sensual. "Rambut yang indah."

Lelaki itu melirik agak ke bawah, melihat tubuh Alfred sampai perut. Lagi, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu dengan cepat ia merobek kaos Alfred dan membiarkan dada polos Alfred terlihat sempurna. Menggoda. Tubuh Alfred begetar saat dadanya disentuh oleh lelaki itu. Rasanya ingin melawan pun sulit, lelaki itu menindih tubuhnya.

"_You who must obey me, I call you by your name... summon, my black marrionette, Kiku Honda."_

–_**Dzigh!**_

Sebuah tinjuan maut berhasil merobohkan lelaki beriris rubi itu. Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang lelaki berwajah Asia yang menolongnya –mungkin. Lelaki berwajah Asia itu tak menampakan sedikit pun ekspresi saat membantu Alfred untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dan Alfred pun hanya mengangguk. "Tak usah takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu."

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Alfred.

Sebuah bayangan tinggi besar berdiri di belakang lelaki berwajah Asia itu. "Dia Kiku Honda, bonekaku. Kau akan aman, da... lalu namaku Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"Sialan kau! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu, Ivan!" lelaki beriris rubi itu berteriak sambil mengelap sisi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Akan kubunuh kau! Kubunuh!"

"Teruslah bermimpi Gilbert."

Ivan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dari jari-jarinya keluar seperti benang putih yang terhubung dengan tubuh Kiku. Kiku mengambil kuda-kuda, memegang gagang katana-nya lalu membuka sarungnya. Berlari cepat ke arah Gilbert mengincar leher lelaki itu. Mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Gilbert menarik pedangnya menahan katana Kiku yang hampir menebas lehernya. Sementara itu jari-jari Ivan masih lincah menggerakan, menarik, mengulur benang yang mengendalikan tubuh Kiku. Alfred yang melihat pertarungan mereka bertiga masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

_Siapa orang-orang ini? Lalu apakah ada hubungannya dengan pelaku yang menyerang warga kota dan membunuh mereka dengan cara yang mengenaskan? _

Kiku memutar tubuhnya, mengacungkan kembali katana-nya berusaha menyerang lawannya. Gilbert mundur beberapa langkah, menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Ia menggigit sedikit telunjuknya, membiarkan darah menetes sambil terus melafalkan mantera. Melihat hal itu Ivan tak mau tinggal diam, ia mulai melafalkan mantera, memutus beberapa benang lalu melepas syalnya. Ia menggigit sedikit telunjuk, menuliskan sesuatu di atas syalnya. Syal itu kemudian berubah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi serangga-serangga hitam. Serangga-serangga itu terbang ke arah Gilbert mengepung seluruh tubuhnya dan menghilang.

Hening.

"... dia berhasil lolos," ujar Ivan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Lagi-lagi aku gagal."

"Setidaknya korbannya kali ini berhasil selamat." Kiku melihat ke arah Alfred tanpa ekspresi."

**.**

**.**

"Jadi setelah itu kau tidur dengannya dan dia mengutukmu sampai... ah, sialan! Kenapa bisa jadi begini sih?!" teriak Arthur frustasi.

"_Dad_ tahu sesuatu tentang ini, kan? _Dad_ itu sebenarnya bagian dari keluarga Kirkland, kan?"

Arthur terdiam sejenak, menghela napas panjang. "Alfie, aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan ini... aku tak tahu akan terjadi."

"_Dad_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, lalu _Dad_ kenal dengan orang bernama Ivan Braginki itu, kan?"

"Hhh, ya aku tahu tentang anak dari keluarga Braginski itu. Rasanya baru kemarin Irine meninggal dan seperti yang Ivan ceritakan padamu, semua ini terjadi karena sebuah buku. Buku yang seharusnya Kak Ian musnahkan."

"Kenapa harus dimusnahkan?"

"Karena buku itu selalu mengundang kesialan bagi siapapun yang memilikinya. Sejak dulu selalu saja ada masalah, sejak nenek buyut dari keluarga kami bercerai dengan orang dari keluarga Beilschmidt, buku itu selalu jadi rebutan."

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa lamaran dari keluarga Beilschmidt ditolak dan memilih lamaran dari keluarga Braginski?"

"Itu salah satu faktornya. Kemudian untuk mencegah konflik ini semakin berkepanjangan, keluarga kami dan Braginski sepakat untuk membantai habis semua keluarga Beilschmidt sampai ke akar-akarnya, tanpa disangka ada satu yang berhasil lolos."

"Dia... Gilbert Beilschmidt?" tebak Alfred.

Arthur mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa tak kalian bunuh saja? Dia hanya sendiri, _Dad_."

"Itu yang terus membuat kami bingung. Padahal jantungnya sudah diambil tapi dia tetap bisa muncul lagi dan lagi."

"Mungkin aku tahu apa sebabnya ia tak mudah untuk dibunuh," suara yang sangat Alfred kenal. "Aku baru saja menyadari hal itu, da."

"Ivan..."

Pemuda Rusia itu melempar senyum mautnya dan membuat wajah Alfred bersemu merah. Seperti biasa ia selalu datang dari balkon kamar Alfred.

"Kau masih belum berubah, Braginski." Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu putra angkatmu dan lagi anggap saja ini kebetulan. Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya. Aku datang hanya untuk melihat keadaan Al seperti biasa dan setelah aku tahu kau ada di sini, sepertinya memang lebih kita bekerja sama, da."

Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya, berpikir apakah baik untuknya terlibat mengingat saat ini ia sudah berkeluarga dan ditambah kondisi Alfred yang seperti ini. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari keluarganya. Arthur merasa sangsi.

"Hhh, aku merasa tak yakin," Arthur kembali menghela napas panjang, "Tapi..."

**[Bersambung...]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Wah, maaf baru sempet publish sekarang mana dibuat bersambung lagi, tenang ini cuma dua chapter kok. Saya usahain update cepet deh, soalnya gak enak terlalu lama ngengantung janji. Terus entah kenapa saya gak bisa nikmatin cerita ini, ada yang ganjel gimana gitu. Tapi semoga gak buat Alpret kecewa, yoo~. Kalau ada yang mau kritikin sih monggo, saya terbuka ajah. Eh, ini yang terakhir deh –ini A/N malah jadi isinya gak jelas gini– Alpret cepet update juga, yoo~.. saya nunggu, loh.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Pair(s): RusAme, Slight FrUk – FACE Family**

**Reevelin Foster Braginski (Alaska) © Velika/Adelfia Kirkland**

**Warning: M, M-Preg, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Bloody Scene(s), etc.**

**For Al Dee Haywill**

* * *

...

"Mungkin aku tahu apa sebabnya ia tak mudah untuk dibunuh," suara yang sangat Alfred kenal. "Aku baru saja menyadari hal itu, da."

"Ivan..."

Pemuda Rusia itu melempar senyum mautnya dan membuat wajah Alfred bersemu merah. Seperti biasa ia selalu datang dari balkon kamar Alfred.

"Kau masih belum berubah, Braginski." Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu putra angkatmu dan lagi anggap saja ini kebetulan. Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya. Aku datang hanya untuk melihat keadaan Al seperti biasa dan setelah aku tahu kau ada di sini, sepertinya memang lebih kita bekerja sama, da."

Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya, berpikir apakah baik untuknya terlibat mengingat saat ini ia sudah berkeluarga dan di tambah kondisi Alfred yang seperti ini. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari keluarganya. Arthur merasa sangsi.

"Hhh, aku merasa tak yakin," Arthur kembali menghela napas panjang, "Tapi..."

Keduanya menatap Arthur penasaran. Ivan tahu kalau Arthur masih ragu dan mungkin tak ingin melibatkan keluarga barunya, tapi kalau tak cepat diselesaikan Gilbert akan terus memburu buku itu.

"Kau ragu, kan, Paman Arthur?"

Guratan kesal terlihat di dahi Arthur." H-hei, apa maksudmu dengan sebutan itu, heh?!"

"Fu fu fu, tak usah marah begitu. Lagipula memang kenyataannya seperti itu," Ivan menahan tawanya. "Baik, aku berhenti menggodamu, uf fu fu."

"Ivan, cukup. Kasihan _Dad_ yang sudah berumur begini, ah!"

Arthur menarik kursinya dan duduk untuk meredam rasa kesalnya. "Jadi, kau bilang kau tahu alasan kenapa Gilbert sulit sekali untuk dibunuh, kan?"

"Da," Ivan menggangguk, "Ada kemungkinan ini berhubungan dengan kasus hilang dan tewasnya beberapa warga kota. Setiap mayat yang ditemukan pasti ada satu bagian tubuh yang hilang termasuk jantung mereka."

"Oh, oh, jadi... benar juga. Dia memakai teknik yang sama seperti bonekamu, Ivan. Dia memakai potongan tubuh itu untuk mengganti bagian tubuhnya yang terluka akibat pertarungan dengan lawannya. Kau jenius!"

Alfred menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben _Dad_ mau memuji orang lain. Aneh."

"Alfred, aku tidak memujinya, h-hanya... mengakui ketepatan analisanya saja. Hmph!"

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Arthur, Ivan merasa waktunya semakin sedikit dan mungkin tak bisa melihat kelahiran bayinya nanti. Ia harus memutar otak agar Gilbert tak bisa mengambil buku itu dan membunuh Alfred. Kalau saja ia masih punya kesempatan, kalau saja ia tak selemah ini, dan kalau saja melakukan ini lebih cepat... ah, sudahlah. Menyesal pun percuma, setidaknya Ivan sudah berusaha dan ia tak sendiri lagi kali ini.

"Kau tak apa, Ivan?" tanya Kiku yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja, "Masih khawatir dengan Alfred?"

Ivan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih ragu semuanya akan tepat pada waktunya. Memang sebuah keberuntungan aku bisa bertemu dengan Kirkland di kota ini, berhasil menyembunyikan buku itu, dan menghentikan pembunuhan Gilbert akhir-akhir ini. Tapi..." Ivan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi malasnya, "... aku masih belum bisa menemukan letak jantungnya yang asli."

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Kirkland, kan?"

"Pria itu sudah tak muda lagi, aku tak ingin menyusahkannya lebih jauh."

"Hhh, kau ini memang senang mempersulit diri sendiri. Ya sudah, biar aku urus yang satu ini."

"Ah, terimakasih."

Kiku pun hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu satu orang yang mungkin bisa dimintai bantuan, tapi melihat dari sikapnya yang agak kurang mengenakan membuat Kiku berpikir dua kali. Lelaki berwajah stoik, senang memaksa adiknya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak', dan seorang pecinta _butter_. Semoga dengan mencoba bantuannya tidak akan membuat masalah baru.

* * *

Aroma asin dari laut terbawa oleh angin. Rambut terang platinanya terlihat agak berantakan karena terkena terpaan angin yang tidak selembut biasanya. Iris _violet_-nya menatap kosong pada hamparan pasir putih dan ombak yang bergulung-gulung, saling kejar-mengejar di bawah sana. Begitu tenang namun tetap saja tak dapat meredam rasa gelisah dan kesal dalam dada. Ia terus merutuk dalam hati, berharap agar kakaknya bisa mengijinkannya pergi nanti.

"... hhh, Lee bilang akan mengajakku melihat kembang api saat tahun baru nanti. Dia pasti bercanda, Lukas tak akan mengijinkanku pergi."

Dari kejauhan terlihat seekor burung yang terbang menuju ke arah Emil. Sayapnya mengepak dan mendarat di dekatnya. "Mr. Puffin? Apa itu yang ada di lehermu?"

Pemuda itu mulai membaca isi dari secarik kertas yang tergantung di leher burung itu. Matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan terus sampai ke bawah. Sebuah embusan napas membuatnya berdiri agak malas dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Hhh, menyusahkan saja."

* * *

Tiga bulan kemudian...

Matthew terus memperhatikan Alfred yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan perut dari hari ke hari kian membuncit. Sampai sekarang ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Walau sudah beberapa bulan lalu ayahnya menceritakan apa yang menurutnya tak masuk akal, tapi ini memang terjadi. Kakaknya yang seorang laki-laki bisa mengandung seorang bayi dalam perutnya seperti seorang wanita. Sejak kehamilannya itu pun entah kenapa sikap Alfred pun sedikit agak berubah. Mulai dari lebih lembut dan benar-benar memperhatikan gizi setiap makanannya. Yah, mungkin Alfred mulai menampakan sisi 'keibuannya'. Padahal kakaknya itu tipe yang sembarang makan, selama itu lezat dan dapat dimakan, semuanya akan dilahap habis.

Usia kandungan Alfred kini menginjak bulan kedelapan. Lelaki yang _menghamilinya_ pun jadi sering berkunjung ke rumah. Seorang yang tinggi dan terlihat ramah, Matthew pun hanya bisa tersenyum setiap melihat ke arah Ivan. Tapi yang bersangkutan terkadang tak menanggapi senyumannya –lagi-lagi ada orang melupakan keberadaannya.

"Um, Alfred... bagaimana rasanya mengandung seorang bayi?" tanya Matthew agak gugup.

"Hm? Bagaimana, yah... menyenangkan walau jujur ini berat dan membuatku jadi tak leluasa bergerak. Selain itu kadang aku bisa merasakannya menendang, itu membuatku kaget."

"O-oh, sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia."

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi gembul Alfred. "H-hei, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku begini juga bukan atas kemauanku, uh!"

Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir kecil Matthew. Kata-kata Alfred memang terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, entah kenapa jadi mirip sekali dengan ayah mereka, Arthur.

Sementara itu di kamar Francis dan Arthur, mereka berdua masih berselisih paham dengan masalah yang selama ini Arthur sembunyikan. Sebenarnya ketika Arthur mengakui tentang jati dirinya yang asli, Francis merasa sedikit kecewa. Mereka menikah sudah jampir dua puluh tahun tapi kenapa selama ini mereka hidup dalam kebohongan. Arthur yang merahasiakan tentang keluarganya yang ternyata bukan orang-orang biasa. Di tambah dengan hadirnya orang baru dalam keluarga mereka, kehamilan Alfred, dan bahaya yang terus menghantui keluarganya saat ini.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa, Francis?" tanya Arthur tanpa mau menatap wajah suaminya, "Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan hal yang sama padamu, heh?"

Francis berbalik, memegang kedua pundak Arthur agak membuatnya berdiri. "Aku tahu, aku tahu... tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Kau bilang orang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu mengincar buku yang ternyata adalah seorang bayi. Bayi yang dikandung Alfred, lalu-..."

"Francis," Arthur segera memotong ucapan suaminya, "Aku mohon tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu Gilbert akan menemukan fakta ini atau tidak, tapi cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu dan mengincar Alfred. Tolong bawa dia dan Matthew jauh dari kota ini, pergi ke rumah keluargaku dan mereka akan melindungimu juga anak-anak."

"Aku tidak mau jika kau tidak ikut, Arthie."

Arthur mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris safir Francis mantap. "... kumohon mengertilah. Setelah ini selesai aku akan menyusul, aku janji. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Arthie..."

Francis mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Arthur, lalu menelusuri leher Arthur dengan jarinya. Arthur menahan nafas saat suaminya mendekatkan wajahnya. Francis mencium Arthur. Perlahan. Dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap detiknya. Menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir Arthur. Menggigit bibir bawah Arthur, namun dengan cepat Arthur melepas ciuman mereka. Ia menggeleng cepat lalu mundur selangkah.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat, maaf," ujarnya agak tertunduk.

Francis kembali mendekat. "Tak apa, aku mengerti. Aku ha-..."

–_**Zsrak!**_

–_**Bruk!**_

Suara hantaman yang cukup keras mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka segera berlari menuju ruang depan dan mendapati Matthew sudah tebaring di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Pintu depan yang sudah terbelah dua berantakan juga... Alfred hilang.

–**o0o0o–**

**Ivan's House.**

**10. 15 AM.**

Ivan meninju dinding cukup keras sampai membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Aura kemarahan Ivan begitu terasa dan itu hampir membuatnya lepas kontrol kalau Kiku tidak meredam amarah Ivan. Mengetahui Alfred hilang dengan bayinya sempat membuat Ivan gusar. Ia yakin kalau Gilbert pasti sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini, sebab terakhir kali mereka bertarung Gilbert mengatakan kalau selama ini terus memata-matai Ivan serta orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Rasa bersalah pun kini terus menusuk-nusuk hati Ivan.

"Ivan, tenangkan dirimu. Kalau kau terus seperti ini sama saja dengan kau memperpendek usiamu," ujar Kiku sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memperpendek usia?" tanya Arthur yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiku.

"Itu harga yang harus Ivan bayar untuk bisa menitipkan buku itu dalam tubuh Alfred. Kau lihat jam pasir itu?" Kiku menunjuk jam pasir yang ada di dekat rak buku. "Jika pasirnya habis, waktu Ivan untuk hidup pun... juga sudah berakhir."

"Jadi..."

"Ya, jika emosi Ivan tak stabil itu hanya akan menguras enerji yang jelas melemahkan fisiknya. Dan, jika fisiknya sudah lemah, hanya tinggal tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia mati."

_Dia... aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini. Lagi-lagi buku itu harus mengambil satu nyawa lagi. Selama ini dialah yang selalu menjaga buku itu dengan taruhan nyawa, ia pergi dari keluarganya agar buku itu tak menyakiti siapapun. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, harusnya ini menjadi tanggungjawabku bukan Ivan. Ternyata Kak Ian benar, hanya aku saja yang tidak berguna dalam keluarga ini_.

"Arthur?" Francis melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Arthur. "Hei, kau tak apa?"

Arthur menghela napas panjang. "... aku mengerti. Biar aku saja yang mencari Alfred dan membawanya kembali. Dia putraku dan dia tanggungjawabku, kau tunggu saja di sini, Ivan."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, Paman Arthur?" Ivan tersenyum. "Jangan konyol, dia juga tanggungjawabku."

"Kau tidak mengerti Ivan!"

"Justru Pamanlah yang tak mengerti. Paman pikir dengan mengakiri semua ini bisa membuat Paman Ian bangga? Begitu, hm?"

Arthur terdiam.

"Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika putra bungsu keluarga Kirkland adalah anak yang paling lemah dalam generasinya saat ini. Keberadaannya pun hampir tak pernah dianggap, sayang padahal sebenarnya Pamanlah yang terkuat."

"Diam..."

"Sadarlah Paman, tanpa membuktikannya pun aku tahu Paman memang yang terkuat hanya mereka tak mau mengakuinya."

"Kubilang diam, Braginski!" Arthur masih berusaha menahan amarahnya, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal siap meninju Ivan kapan saja.

"Kenapa? Kalau mau marah, marah saja, da."

–_**Brak!**_

"Kalian ini bisa tenang sedikit tidak, hm?"

Kiku melirik pada seorang lelaki Norwegia yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebuah gebrakan pada meja membuat dua orang itu akhirnya diam. Meminta bantuannya saat itu memang berhasil ternyata. Lewat bantuan hewan peliharaannya adiknya, Mr. Puffin yang membawa pesan untuknya membuat Lukas Bondevik datang kemari. Lelaki berperawakan sedang, berambut pirang dengan _cross-hair pin_, dan sikapnya yang tak sembrono membuat Lukas terlihat lebih tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku malas dengan pertengkaran bodoh kalian, tapi kita tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Gilbert tak mungkin menunggu kita untuk menghabisinya, kan?"

Ivan sudah agak tenang sekarang dan ia mulai membuka suaranya. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus bergerak. Aku yang akan mencari Gilbert, Paman Arthur dan Lukas bisa melindungi Alfred."

"Tunggu," sanggah Arthur, "Aku ikut denganmu Ivan."

"Ta-... ah, baiklah, baiklah. Kita gunakan telepati untuk saling berhubungan. Lalu Paman Francis bisa bersama dengan Matthew di sini, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lebih banyak lagi. lebih banyak yang selamat, itu lebih baik."

Francis tak ingin menyanggah, ia tahu ini bukan bagian dari mereka. Mereka orang-orang yang berbeda dengannya. Orang-orang yang bahkan levelnya pun tak bisa ia lewati. Sekarang ia tahu batasannya dengan Arthur. Mungkin inilah alasannya dulu Arthur menolaknya berkali-kali untuk menikah, karena mereka memang tak mungkin bersatu. Dalam hati, Francis hanya berharap agar mereka semua dapat kembali dengan selamat.

**.**

**.**

Gilbert tersenyum saat melihat Alfred yang kini ada di tangannya. Ini kali kedua ia berhadapan langsung dengan Alfred. Memang di luar dugaan kalau pemuda yang dulu akan menjadi mangsanya kini menjadi wadah untuk menyembunyikan buku yang selama ini ia incar. Sebuah kebetulan yang menarik.

Sebuah pisau bermata lancip sudah Gilbert genggam, siap mengoyak isi perut Alfred, dan mengeluarkan bayinya paksa. Ia berjalan mendekat menatap wajah ketakutan Alfred yang tak henti mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya senyum penuh kemenangan yang kini menghias wajah Gilbert.

"Terkejut, eh, kesese..." Gilbert mengarahkan pisau pada perut Alfred, merobek pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang buncit. "Akan sangat menyenangkan bukan jika aku merobek tubuhmu seperti seekor babi."

"K-keh, persetan dengan omonganmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh bayiku!" Alfred meludahi wajah Gilbert dengan marah." Berengsek!"

"Kesese... kau salah bersikap, bocah."

Sebuah sayatan kecil di lehernya membuat Alfred hampir berteriak, namun ia tahan dan hanya meringis. Tangan dan kakinya terikat pada kursi, gerakannya jadi terbatas. Rasa nyeri pada bagian bawah pun mulai terasa semakin menjadi. Seperti sebuah kontraksi. Tapi ini masih terlalu awal untuknya melahirkan. Alfred mencoba bertahan selama ia bisa.

_Duh, Mama mohon berhentilah bergerak di dalam, ini sakit. Bertahan ya, Sayang. Mama akan menjagamu, tak apa... tahanlah sampai kita bisa lepas dari lelaki berengsek itu. Mama janji. Janji._

* * *

"Papa Francis, mereka akan kembali, kan?" Matthew menatap pada Francis dengan sedikit khawatir.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir Francis, ia mengelus kepala putranya lembut. "Tak apa, mereka pasti kembali. Percayalah pada _Dad_, Ivan, dan yang lainnya."

–_**Kriet~**_

"Oh, Lukas sudah tak ada di sini?" tanya Emil yang baru saja tiba dan seenaknya masuk ke rumah Ivan. "Kalian?"

"O-oh, maaf, kau siapa?" Matthew malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi suara siapa?"

Rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang baru menimpa Matthew. Kenapa ia selalu terabaikan, lagi dan lagi. sudah jelas di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Francis. Kenapa pemuda itu malah bertanya 'siapa'. Mengesalkan.

"Matthew, Matthew, namaku Matthew. Kau bisa menyadari dan mengingatnya, kan? Aku Matthew!"

Emil tak menampakan ekspresi apapun hanya, "Oh, maaf."

Francis mencoba menenangkan Matthew. "Tadi kau bilang Lukas, kan? Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Emil, adik dari Lukas. Lukas Bondevik."

"Ohonhon... Kakakmu sudah pergi dengan Ivan dan yang lainnya. Perkenalkan namaku Francis Bonnefoy dan ini putraku -..."

"Matthew, sekarang aku ingat namanya."

Emil menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari untuk menyusul Kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan apa yang Lukas dilakukan tapi anggap saja Emil penasaran dengan Kakaknya. Lagipula ia berhasil melakukan apa yang sudah Lukas perintahkan padanya. Melihat tak ada Lukas di sini, Emil memilih untuk pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba Matthew berdiri dan mengatakan ingin ikut dengannya. Emil mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan Matthew untuk ikut dengannya sedangkan Francis memilih untuk tetap menunggu mereka kembali. Ia tak ingin membuat Arthur tambah susah nanti.

* * *

Ivan dan yang lainnya sudah menemukan tempat di mana Alfred dan Gilbert berada. Beruntung saat tiba di sana Alfred hanya mengalami luka ringan berupa sayatan-sayatan kecil di tubuhnya, setidaknya bayinya masih aman.

Gilbert merasa sangat kesal saat musuh-musuhnya sudah mengepungnya saat ini. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Alfred. Gilbert sudah mengasah pisaunya, siap mengiris tubuh Alfred sedikit demi sedikit, merobek perutnya, mengoyak isinya, dan mendengar suara kesakitan yang terdengar indah di telinganya. Sayang mereka berhasil menemukannya lebih cepat. Sial.

Sebuah rumah tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dengan halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Letaknya yang ada di pinggir Kota Brownsville, membuat rumah itu menjadi tempat persembunyian yang tak terduga. Tak akan ada yang tahu jika Gilbert selalu membunuh setiap malam, memotong tubuh korbannya serta mengambil jantungnya. Semuanya terbungkus rapih.

"Lepaskan dia," titah Ivan.

"Hmf, _like hell I want_," bantah Gilbert dan menancapkan pisaunya pada paha Alfred yang sontak membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan.

Rasa kesal Ivan semakin memuncak. Kiku segera menarik katana dari sarungnya dan memberi serangan mendadak pada Gilbert. Lelaki itu berhasil menghindar. Ivan masih memainkan benang-benangnya, memberikan Gilbert serangan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti sampai membuat lelaki albino itu terpaksa keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi Ivan masih belum menyerah, ia terus mengejar. Terus dan terus.

Arthur melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Alfred. Membersihkan luka-luka Alfred dan memeriksa kandungannya. Semoga hal ini tak membuat Alfred stres.

"Kau tak apa? Perutmu sakit tidak?"

Alfred menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari memegangi perutnya. "_D-Dad_... a-aku tak sanggup lagi. D-dia terus b-bergerak di dalam, s-sakit, uh!"

"Tapi ini belum saatnya. Bertahanlah ini pasti hanya kontraksi biasa."

"Umm, Arthur," Lukas bergerak mendekat pada Arthur melihat sekeliling, "Sepertinya masalah kita bertambah."

Sekumpulan serigala hitam sudah mengepung mereka bertiga. Melihat keadaan Alfred yang seperti ini, Arthur tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan Lukas menghadapi serigala-serigala itu seorang diri. Ah, lagi... Arthur merasa dirinya tak berguna. Selalu saja begini.

"_With the name of Odin, I call you to fight for me... summon, Troll!_"

–_**Zsrak!**_

Sebuah makhluk gaib muncul dari belakang punggung Lukas. Ukurannya yang sangat besar menyebabkan atap rumah itu hancur. Tangan besarnya menyapu serigala-serigala itu, menghentakan telapak tangannya sampai membuat bumi terasa bergetar. Sayang, serigala-serigala itu sudah tidak mudah mati begitu saja. Setelah mereka dihancurkan bukannya menghilang malah membelah diri. Ini buruk bagi mereka.

"Akh! _Dad_~!"

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Alfred semakin menjadi. Arthur hanya bisa mengelus-elus perut Alfred agar membuatnya lebih baik. Napas Alfred terdengar tak beraturan, keringat pun semakin banyak keluar dan membasahi kening serta lehernya. Sebisa mungkin Alfred terus bertahan agar ia tak melahirkan saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

Ivan merasa tubuhnya sudah tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin melambat dan itu mempengaruhi pergerakan Kiku. Pertahanan pun jadi mudah ditembus, luka yang didapat Kiku otomatis akan melukai Ivan juga. Gilbert pun bukannya menyerah malah semakin bersemangat untuk menghabisi Ivan segera.

"Uhuk!" Ivan berlutut, memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. "Hhh, hhh... aku tak boleh menyerah."

"Ivan!" Kiku berbalik melihat Ivan yang sudah tak mampu menggerakan benangnya lagi. "Ivan! Bertahanlah!"

–_**Jleb!**_

Sebuah tusukan pedang berhasil menembus tubuh Ivan. Sebuah pedang milik Gilbert yang berhasil mengenai organ vital Ivan. Gilbert tersenyum. Ivan melihat pedang yang dibasahi oleh darahnya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar. Ia gagal.

"Ivan~..."

–**o0o0o–**

Lukas mulai merasa kelelahan. Jumlah serigala-serigala itu semakin banyak. Mereka terus membelah diri setiap berhasil dihancurkan. _Checkmate_. Mereka sudah terkepung sekarang.

"Lukas lindungi Alfred. Biar a-..."

–_**Shoot!**_

Sebuah tembakan mengenai salah satu serigala-serigala hitam itu. Mata Lukas melebar saat melihat sosok lelaki berambut platina itu berdiri dengan _hand gun_-nya. "Yo, Lukas."

"E-Emil..."

"Aku membawakan pesananmu," Emil menunjukan sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak. "Aku berhasil menemukannya. Mau kau apakan benda ini?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Lukas. "Hancurkan... sekarang."

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu, Ivan. Perjuanganmu selama ini sia-sia saja. Orang-orangmu tak akan bisa -..." Gilbert berhenti bicara saat ia menyadari tubuhnya mulai terasa meleleh seperti lilin yang terbakar. "I-ini... tidak mungkin! Mustahil!"

"Keh, sepertinya bocah itu tepat waktu, da."

Ivan perlahan melepaskan pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit jelas terasa saat ia mengeluarkan pedang itu. Darah pun terus keluar dari sisi bibirnya. Ivan tak mau mati sebelum bertemu Alfred. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan. Ya, harus ia katakan.

**.**

"_Kau gila! Aku tidak mau mengandung bayimu! Keluarkan, keluarkan sekarang juga!_"

Alfred terus meneriaki Ivan, sementara pemuda itu hanya diam dan terus membaca bukunya. Sebuah headphone terpasang di kepalanya. Meredam suara-suara Alfred yang jujur tak merdu di telinga Ivan.

"_Hei, bukannya orang hamil itu sebaiknya menjaga emosi? Tak baik untuk bayimu, Al."_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya menyingkat namaku!"_

**.**

"_Hei, aku bawakan kesukaanmu, da"_ Ivan menunjukan kantung kertas berwarna cokelat, _"_Hamburger_ ukuran jumbo."_

"_Hhh, kau ini bagaimana, sih. Kau bilang aku harus menjaga pola makanku, tapi kau sendiri malah memberikan _hamburger_. Kau ini siap jadi ayah tidak, sih, Ivan?"_

**.**

"_Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya, hm?"_

Alfred duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya sayang. Di sampingnya Ivan duduk sembari memotong apel untuk Alfred.

"_Nama... umm, sudah. Namanya Reevelin Ivanovich Braginski. Di Rusia setiap bayi yang lahir akan memiliki nama tengah dari nama ayahnya, tapi..."_ Ivan menyuapkan satu potong apel pada Alfred, _"Aku ingin ia memiliki nama tengah dari namamu, Al."_

"_Eh, apa tak apa?"_

"_Da, tak apa. Dia kan anak kita, buah cinta kita, Al."_

**.**

"_Kalau suatu saat nanti aku tak ada di sampingmu, tak bisa menemanimu, dan tak bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Itu tak apa... sebab kau tak sendiri lagi, Al. Ada Reevelin bersamamu."_

**.**

**.**

Tangan Ivan menggenggam tangan Alfred erat, kepalanya sudah Kiku letakan di paha Alfred. Membiarkan agar Ivan lebih dekat dengan bayinya. Ivan masih berusaha untuk bernapas, menatap ke atas. Melihat Alfred yang masih menitikkan air mata. Ivan tersenyum.

"Al," Ivan terbatuk beberapa kali. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ivan, sudah cukup. Kau tak perlu berkata apapun," Alfred terus menggenggam tangan Ivan, ia sangat tak ingin kehilangan Ivan saat ini. Alfred sangat membutuhkan Ivan.

"Ssshh, _moi lyubimchik_. Ini yang terakhir, kumohon dengarkan aku," Ivan mengambil napas panjang, "Aku memang mempunyai sepasang mata, tapi tak bisa selamanya melihatmu. Aku memang mempunyai sepasang telinga, tapi tak bisa selamanya mendengarmu. Aku memang mempunyai bibir, tapi tak bisa selamanya menyebut namamu. Aku memang mempunyai sepasang tangan, tapi tak bisa selamanya memelukmu. Tapi aku punya satu hati yang akan selalu mencintaimu, mengingatmu, dan menjaga semua kenangan kita selamanya..."

Ucapan Ivan sempat terhenti, tangannya bergetar. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan meletakan tangannya di dada. Ia masih berharap masih punya waktu sedikit saja.

"... hhh, aku punya satu hati yang akan selalu mencintaimu, mengingatmu, dan menjaga semua kenangan kita selamanya di sini. Di hati ini. _Ti samii luchshii __lyubovnik__, kotorii u menya kogdalibo bil._" Ivan mencium perut Alfred, mengelusnya lembut. "Jaga Mama, da. Papa sayang Reevelin. Terimakasih Al, terimakasih. Ivan senang."

Sebuah embusan terakhir keluar dari mulut Ivan. Tangannya kini sudah tak menggenggam tangan Alfred. Matanya menutup mengakhiri secara bersamaan saat ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Tangis Alfred pun pecah saat itu juga. Kenapa ia harus kehilangan orang yang pertama kali ia cintai, kenapa ia baru bisa mencintai Ivan saat mereka sudah tak punya waktu untuk bersama, dan kenapa ia tak bertemu Ivan jauh sebelum lelaki itu memberikan kutukan padanya, kenapa...

"Ivan~...!" teriak Alfred mencoba memanggil Ivan untuk kembali.

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian...

Kaki-kaki kecil seorang bocah lelaki berlari penuh semangat menuju arah bukit. Hamparan padang bunga matahari terbentang luas dan terlihat sangat indah dari atas bukit. Semilir angin menerpa rambut _dirt-blonde_ Alfred yang masih duduk di dekat sebuah makam. Makam orang yang sangat berarti baginya, makam orang yang...

"Mama," panggil seorang anak lelaki yang berlari ke arah Alfred dengan menggengam sebuah bunga matahari, "Ma, Reevelin bawa ini untuk Papa."

Alfred tersenyum, mengelus kepala putranya. "Terimakasih, Sayang. Papa pasti senang."

_Ivan, apa kau melihatnya?_

_Reevelin sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Dia memiliki wajah yang mirip denganmu, warna mata denganmu, hidung yang sama denganmu, dan senyum yang manis... sama sepertimu. Semua hal pada dirinya selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Ivan, aku merindukanmu. Sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Aku masih tak ingin kau pergi. Ivan..._

"Mama jangan menangis, nanti Papa sedih," tangan kecilnya mengusap air mata Alfred yang jatuh di pipi. "Papa pasti sudah tak apa di sana dan Reevelin yakin Papa pasti selalu melihat Mama... untuk bahagia."

"Reevelin..."

_Mama mencintaimu._

**[...Tamat...]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Moi lyubimchik: my sweetie

Ti samii luchshii lyubovnik, kotorii u menya kogdalibo bil: You are the best lover (male) I have ever had.

Akhirnya selesai, yay! Makasih udah mau baca dan kasih _review_ saya senang. Tadinya saya mau kasih rate M, tapi itu lemonnya /cuma/ sedikit dan yah, salah saya –sorry Pret, saya gak bisa kasih _full service_, inget bentar lagi puasa (U/w/U). Sedikit menurut saya mungkin berbeda dengan orang lain, terimakasih sarannya. Lain kali saya lebih berhati-hati lagi (OwO)b

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
